Die Arena (Quest)
Die Arena ist die dreizehnte Goldquest in Fable I und Fable - The Lost Chapters bzw. Fable Anniversary. Beschreibung im Spiel Questübersicht Verdient Euch Gold und Bekanntheit, indem Ihr an Kampfrunden in der Arena teilnehmt. ''Aktuelle Ziele (nacheinander)'' Xyz. Einleitung Das Absolvieren der Arena ist eine Hauptquest und somit obligatorisch. Der Held kann die Arena jedoch erst betreten, wenn er Knothole Glade vom Weißen Balverin befreit hat. Sie ist vom Witchwood-See aus durch den Arena-Eingang zu erreichen. In Fable I kann die Arena nur einmal im gesamten Spielverlauf betreten werden. In Fable - The Lost Chapters bzw. Fable Anniversary muss der Held - in der gegenüber Fable I erweiterten Story - im Verlauf der Quest Die Seelen der Helden eventuell einen weiteren Kampf in der Arena bestehen, bevor sie ihm für immer offen steht, jedoch ohne die Möglichkeit oder die Verpflichtung, hier Kämpfe zu absolvieren. Lösung der Quest Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm Im Vorraum der Arena erhält der Held zunächst eine Unterweisung in die Regeln. Beispielsweise erfährt er, dass in Runden gekämpft wird. Für jede gewonnene Runde gibt's Gold. Der Held kann in jeder Pause zwischen den Runden zurück in den Vorraum gehen, um sich eventuell ein paar neue Tränke zu kaufen, was jedoch den Verlust des gesamten, bis dahin gewonnenen Goldes mit sich bringt. Im ungünstigsten Fall bedeutet dies, bei einer Pause nach der achten Runde, gar kein Gold für diese Quest. Als Erster geht ein bekannter Arenakämpfer, Chamäleon, in den Ring. Währenddessen kann sich der Held umsehen. Es ist von Vorteil, vor der Arena eine große Menge Gold zu sammeln, da es im Laden im Vorraum eine große Auswahl an Gegenständen (z.B. die glänzende Plattenpanzerrüstung) gibt, die der Held sonst nicht mehr so leicht bekommt. Zudem sollte er einen großen Vorrat an Wiederbelebungsphiolen, Gesundheits- und Willenskrafttränken besitzen. Nach einigen Minuten erreicht die Wartenden die Nachricht, dass Chamäleon in der dritten Runde gestorben ist. Der Schiedsrichter bestimmt nun unseren Helden als nächsten Teilnehmer und dieser begibt sich zu den Wachen am Tor, die ihm nun Einlass gewähren. Dann geht's los! Die Runden Eines vorweg: Die Gegner kommen in Massen. Der Held sollte sich gut überlegen, wie er ihnen entgegentreten will. Kämpft er mit dem Bogen, sollte er stets in Bewegung bleiben, sich viel rollen und vor allem viel schießen. Als Meister des Schwertes kann er einfach zuschlagen. Mit Magie dagegen sollte er viele großflächige Zauber beherrschen, die mehrere Gegner zugleich treffen. Es wird rundenweise gekämpft. 'Runde 1' - Wespen 100 Gold (Σ 100 Gold) #5 Wespen 154px|right|border|Der Kampf gegen die Wespen #8 Wespen #8 Hornissen #8 Hornissen-Prinzen 'Runde 2' - Hobbs 500 Gold (Σ 600 Gold) #10 Hobbs (5 kleine, 2 Magier, 3 Axtkämpfer) #14 Hobbs (7 kleine, 2 Magier, 5 Axtkämpfer) #14 Hobbs (6 kleine, 1 großer, 2 Magier, 4 Axtkämpfer, 1 Hammerschwinger) #17 Hobbs (5 kleine, 3 große, 2 Magier, 3 Axtkämpfer, 4 Hammerschwinger) Danach beginnen die Teamrunden, in denen Whisper dem Helden zur Seite steht. Zu Beginn kann dies für einen unerfahrenen Helden eine große Hilfe sein, doch für alte Hasen ist sie eine Last. Sie greift nämlich gerne die Gegner an, die unser fleißiger Held schon fast besiegt hat. Den finalen Schlag setzt dann meist sie und der Held bekommt dadurch oft keine Erfahrungspunkte. 'Runde 3' - Balverine 1.000 Gold (Σ 1.600 Gold) #3 Balverine #5 Balverine #5 Balverine, 1 weißer Balverin #6 Balverine, 2 weiße Balverine 'Runde 4' - Untote 2.000 Gold (Σ 3.600 Gold) #10 Untote #6 Untote, 2 Untoten-Leutnants #4 Untote, 4 Untoten-Leutnants #8 Untoten-Leutnants 'Runde 5' - Die vom Henker verschonten Räuber der Schwarzhand-Bande 3.000 Gold (Σ 6.600 Gold) #6 Räuber #8 Räuber (davon 4 Generäle) #8 Räuber (4 starke, 4 Attentäter) #8 Räuber (4 starke, 4 Generäle) 'Runde 6' - Erdtrolle 4.000 Gold (Σ 10.600 Gold) #Ingrid #Bertha 'Runde 7' - Steintrolle 8.000 Gold (Σ 18.600 Gold) #Stanoth #Groyn 'Runde 8' - Skorpionkönig Arachanox 10.000 Gold (Σ 28.600 Gold) #Arachanox #unzählige kleine Skorpione Damit ist das Turnier vorbei, alle Runden sind geschlagen und sowohl Whisper als auch der Held leben. 'Runde 9' - Whisper Doch dann meldet sich Messer-Jack zu Wort und verlangt den ultimativen Showdown: einen Kampf um Leben und Tod. Whisper und der Held vereinbaren jedoch, den Zuschauern nur einen Schaukampf zu liefern. Whisper ist sehr agil und springt durch den ganzen Ring, um den Helden zum Bewegen zu bringen. Pfeile blockt sie völlig ab, also müssen Schwert und Magie herhalten. Whisper greift selten an, aber dann sitzen ihre Attacken gewaltig, also ist es von Vorteil, bei ihr stets zu blocken. Nach einigem hin und her hat der Held seine alte Kameradin jedoch zu Boden gerungen, die ist fast am Ende und fleht um ihr Leben - schließlich hatten die beiden ja eine Abmachung. Bild:Gut.pngGutes Ende 0 Gold (Σ 28.600 Gold) Unser Held ist ein feiner Kerl und Gold ist für ihn nicht alles. Er achtet nicht auf Messer-Jacks Forderungen und verlässt die Arena, ohne Whisper ein weiteres Mal anzugreifen. Er ist nun Champion, muss dafür aber auf eine 196px|right|border|Whisper fleht um Gnadestolze Summe Gold verzichten. Bild:Böse.pngBöses Ende 10.000 Gold (Σ 38.600 Gold) Egal ob alte Freundin oder nicht, die Aussicht auf soviel Ruhm und Gold ist zu verlockend. Während also Whisper vor dem Helden kniet, greift er sie trotzdem an. Sie erkennt seine Absichten, wird wütend und ist nun selber bereit, bis zum Tod zu kämpfen, wenn es denn sein muss. Nach einigen Minuten ist auch dies getan und Whisper liegt tot zu den Füßen des Helden. Denn es kann schließlich nur einen Champion geben. Abschluss der Quest Unabhängig davon ob gnädig oder grausam, beim Verlassen der Arena trifft der Held auf die Bürgermeisterin von Bowerstone, Lady Grey, und auf Whispers Bruder Donner. Ist Whisper tot, schwört dieser Rache. Hat der Held sie verschont, will Donner ihm den Rang streitig machen. Währenddessen scheint die Lady schwer beeindruckt vom neuen Champion zu sein und lädt ihn ein, sie in Nord-Bowerstone zu besuchen. Donner ist eifersüchtig, sieht er doch seine Beziehung zur Lady durch unseren Helden gefährdet. Somit hat der Held nach Abschluss der Quest einen neuen Rang, zusätzliche Bekanntheit, viel Gold, viele Erfahrungspunkte und kann ein neues Gebiet betreten. Großtaten In dieser Quest könnt Ihr Großtaten übernehmen. Geht dazu vor der Heldengilde auf das Podest und lasst Euch von der heraneilenden Menschenmenge bejubeln, während Ihr entscheidet, welche Großtat(en) Ihr annehmen wollt. Kein Schutz Beschreibung: Macht die Quest nackend. Wette: 500 Gold Belohnung: 4.000 Gold Ohne einen Kratzer Beschreibung: Nehmt keinen Schaden. Wette: 400 Gold Belohnung: 10.000 Gold Frühlingsputz Beschreibung: . Wette: 1.000 Gold Belohnung: 2.000 Gold Gnädiger Held Beschreibung: . Wette: 1.000 Gold Belohnung: 2.000 Gold Tipps & Bugs * Solltet Ihr Euch entscheiden, Whisper zu verschonen, könnt Ihr sie später in einer kurzen Cut-Szene in Oakvale sehen. * Dies ist - neben der Quest Weißer Balverin - eine von insgesamt zwei Möglichkeiten im Spiel, mittels des Herbeirufen-Zaubers einen weißen Balverin als Begleiter zu bekommen. * Während des Kampfes mit Arachnox soll es beim Speichern zu einer Beschädigung des entsprechenden Spielstandes kommen - daher (z.B. zum Farmen von Erfahrungspunkten ) immer vor diesem Kampf speichern. * Wenn man im Vorraum auf den Aufruf zur ersten Runde wartet, soll es einen Gold-Bug geben: startet man an dem Spieltisch ein Spiel exakt in dem Moment, wenn der Arena-Sprecher den Tod von Chameleon verkündet, kommt es zu einem Glitch und der Goldbetrag des Helden springt auf 9.999.999.999 und für den Rest des Spiels hört man den Sound eines in den Beutel klimpernden Goldstücks. Dieses Soundproblem kann man durch speichern und neu laden "reparieren", wobei einem das Gold trotzdem erhalten bleibt. Trivia *Verlässt man die Arena, reißen die beiden Wachen beim erneuten Betreten der Arena jedes Mal ein auf die folgende Runde bezogenes Witzchen. en:The Arena (Quest) ru:Арена_(квест) Kategorie:Fable Quests Kategorie:Fable: The Lost Chapters Quests